


[Cover] Letters, Redux

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [51]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: This one will double the pain you're feeling.





	[Cover] Letters, Redux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Letters, Redux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/618913) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



[](https://imgur.com/ykH6yMr)


End file.
